1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure pertains in general to a multimedia system, and more specifically to controlling communications over a control channel of a multimedia communication link.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices that communicate over a control channel of a multimedia communication link (e.g., Mobile High Definition Link (MHL)) have traditionally been half duplex at both the translation layer and link layer. Changing the link layer to full duplex can increase the bandwidth across the control channel. However, a full duplex link layer may not be backwards compatible with existing half duplex translation layers unless complex conflict resolution logic is added to the full duplex link layer.